


【Thesewt】言语所不能及处

by BallBallIceBall



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallBallIceBall/pseuds/BallBallIceBall
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

【Scamander兄弟】Ternura 柔情

_*_ _西班牙语中的柔软、柔情，但不够确切，不是soft_ _，而是你家猫把东西弄很乱，刚要打她时，她却向你撒娇，蹭你手心，这时你不忍心的感觉（以上解释来源于网络）_

_*_ _介于亲情向和骨科向之间，大家可以自由心证_

01

“Theseus，你看见我的发卡了吗？”

“没有，妈妈。”14岁的Theseus从《中级草药学》中抬起头来，放下他雪白的羽毛笔。他想了想之后方才回答，“您不是把它收进柜子里了吗？”

“我记得我收进抽屉里了的，可是——可是它就是不见了！就和前两天我那颗玳瑁纽扣一样……”Scamander太太忧愁地翻找着客厅里的橱柜，还把打哈欠的老座钟抬起来瞧了瞧底下，“梅林啊，我攒了三个月的钱才买得起那只银发卡，要是就这么消失了……”

少年Theseus合上了他厚重的书本，羽毛笔柔软的末端一下又一下无意识地拂过沙发的扶手。“您试过Accio了吗？” 他问，“或者类似的咒语？”

“哦，当然！可是什么反应都没有。”Scamander太太沮丧地抓了一把头发，忽然才想起自己的小儿子，“说起来，Theseus，Newt又到哪里去了？这个小家伙……他之前不是还在这里看书么？”

“哦，您知道他的，”这一回，少年笑了起来。阳光照亮他金棕色的卷发与灰色的眼睛，他的神情也因之而忽然生动起来，“窝在同一个地方看书对他来说太枯燥了。这一会儿，应该是出去……和小动物们一起玩了吧。”

Scamander一家是完美的中产阶级典范。祖父与父亲供职于魔法部，母亲全职在家，全家人都乐意看到人们循规蹈矩，乐公守法。按照Scamander先生的话讲，“哦，还有哪里比魔法部大家庭更适合优秀的年轻人呢？”。

Theseus在这样的家庭里长大。他有着英国人常年不见阳光的苍白皮肤，英国人典型的高耸的眉骨与颧骨，还有少年人抽条后瘦高的身形。他有一支死忠的魁地奇球队（弗拉察雄鹰队），涂面包的果酱永远只用橙子这一个口味，并且在不下雨的天气也乐于带上一把格子伞——Theseus从头到脚都写着“英国人”这一个词，直到他的弟弟的出生。

他们都说这兄弟两个长得很像——是的，Newt和他的长相无疑肖似，只要看上一眼，谁都不会认错他们之间浓厚的血缘。可是Newt，这个特殊的、与众不同的孩子，或许是Scamander一家平淡的生活中最不平淡的变数。

Theseus在自家花园的角落里找到他的弟弟。八岁的Newt还很娇小，正蹲在梧桐树根边的泥地里，埋着头不知道在鼓捣着些什么，头也不抬。

“Newt？”Theseus走近了，好奇地探头。

孩子却吓了一跳，慌慌张张地转头瞧见是他，连忙把手里的东西往身后一藏。“我……我这里什么都没有！”

这么说着，孩子尖尖的小耳朵却红了起来。Theseus站在树下看着他，慢慢升起半边的眉毛：“你觉得，我会认为你这里有什么？”

孩子几乎坐立不安起来，扭动着身体，手指在短裤的裤脚边上攥了又攥，犹豫着小声说道：“就是……小猫……小狗……或者小鸭子什么的？”

Theseus忍不住笑了。Newt从小就喜欢小动物——这已经是他们家人都已经发现了的、这个孩子的爱好。他的母亲因着慈爱并不曾阻止，但也无法支持。他们的房子太小太逼仄了，养不起狗，也没法在有人猫毛过敏的情况下饲养一只小奶猫。而在被父亲拒绝过很多次之后，小小的Newt终于不再询问是不是能让他养小雷鸟和小猫狸子，只是垂着头坐在凳子上，大大的眼睛都黯下来，一下一下地晃着腿。

“那么，你说你这里没有的又是什么呢？”兄长Theseus问。

Newt把手背在身后，脸上挂着他只有心虚时才会搬出来的“我真的很乖没有闯祸也没有摔坏妈妈的花瓶”式的乖巧神情：“Theseus我向你保证——没有小猫，也没有小鸟。对，没有。”

“嗯，没有小猫，没有小鸟，”Theseus点头，“那么，你手里的又是什么？”

“什么？我手里没有任——哦天，娜塔莉，你别乱动……”他还没说完，一个毛茸茸的小绒球已经从Newt的手心挣扎着跑了出来，跳到地上，被Theseus眼疾手快地一把揪住——好家伙，这个小东西跑得几乎要和金探子一样快了。Theseus把这个四腿乱蹬的小家伙拎到眼前仔细打量，才发现它还没小孩子的手掌那么大，一身棕色的细绒毛，长得有点像鼹鼠的幼崽，却长着鸭子似的嘴巴。

“什么都没有？”他看看小东西，又转过头来，似笑非笑地看着自己的弟弟。

Newt张了张嘴，抓了抓自己沾着草尖的棕色卷发，布满雀斑的小脸慢慢变得通红：“我……Theseus，我——”

“它究竟是什么？”Theseus体贴地转移了话题。

“我也不知道。”Newt飞快地回答。似乎是为了证明自己的清白似的，孩子飞快地补充，还伸出手来笨拙地比划，“我真的不知道！几天前，我看见它从家里偷走了妈妈的纽扣，追着它一路跑出来，却没追到。结果昨天我又看见它了！它把妈妈的银发卡塞进肚子里就走，我跟了好久，才发现它好像在这里有个小窝……..”

这可以算是几个月以来Theseus第一次听到他的弟弟说那么多话了。Newt从小就内向腼腆，在巫师幼儿园的时候，因为喜欢吃燕麦粥、不爱魁地奇、还喜欢和地精说话，其他孩子都不太和他一起玩——于是比起人，他的弟弟便更亲近动物。Theseus在家的时候，Newt就和哥哥玩。Theseus不在家的时候，Newt就和窗外的小鸟说话。

这或许是本身就像小动物似的Newt的本能吧，Theseus感到心软，感到担忧，却无意强行扭转这一点。有时候，他想过那时若是Newt从未去过幼儿园，是否会比今天更加开朗；可他也从来都明白，Newt的特别与单纯，是某种天性中抹不去的执拗，像是深深根治在泥土里的种子，只要春天降临，永远也不能阻止抽条发芽。

“肚子？”Theseus问，仔细一端详，这才发现这个小东西的肚子上，果真有一个迷你的小口袋。他伸手戳了一戳——见鬼，怎么竟然真的那么硬？

Newt饱含期待的大眼睛看着他，似乎是在安静地说道：看，Theseus，我没有骗你吧？

他的兄长认真地端详了这只不知名生物一会儿，拎起这个小东西的后脚，往下甩了好几下——然后，哗啦啦！玳瑁纽扣，妈妈的银发卡，之前随手放在家里茶几上的金加隆，甚至还有一块亮闪闪的腕表（它究竟是怎么把这玩意儿塞进它的口袋里的？？？？？）……一堆亮闪闪的小东西一股脑地从它肚子前面的小口袋里掉了出来，落在草地上，在午后的阳光下闪着细细碎碎的光。

“啊，这是我的鞋扣……”Newt从这一堆东西里找出他弄丢了好一阵子的扣子，看看它，又看看这个不知名的小生物，神情好奇又赞叹，几乎带着一点敬意。

Theseus觉得这不是一个好的征兆。应该说，他太熟悉他的弟弟这种被迷住了的眼神了。

“不，Newt，不要问那个问题。”他未雨绸缪。

“可是Theseus……哦Theseus，你看，它还那么小，那么可爱……”孩子握住了他的手，仰着大大的祖母绿的眼睛望着他，那种可怜巴巴的恳求每每都能让Theseus的心软得宛如黄油融化。这是Newt只对他一个人的亲昵，像是小猫轻蹭人的裤腿，肉垫碰碰鞋尖，“我能不能、我能不能……”

Theseus叹了口气。梅林啊，他该拿Newt怎么办。

“Newt，你知道父亲不会让你养它的。尤其是它还偷了妈妈的纽扣和发卡——这个小东西是个聪明的小偷，你知道吗？”

Newt不情愿地点点头，神情却依旧十分不舍：“可是它好好玩……”

Theseus蹲下身来，与他视线齐平，摸了摸孩子柔软的卷发：“Newt，我们还不知道它是什么，不知道它除了喜欢偷取亮闪闪的东西之外，有没有什么别的危害。我不能让你冒这个险。”

Newt想了想：“那么，如果我们弄清楚了它不会伤人的话，我是不是就可以和它一起玩了？”

“等等，Newt，我——”

“哦哥哥，你有没有这个方面的书？霍格沃茨应该有神奇生物方面的课的吧？我听爸爸提起过的——你觉得爸爸会知道它是什么吗？我们是不是应该去趟图书馆？妈妈说图书馆是个有很多很多书的地方，霍格沃茨的图书馆据说有那么多那么多的书……”

Newt拉着他的手，一路往屋里跑。他拉着Theseus，先把找回来的发卡和纽扣放回了妈妈的房间，然后蹬蹬地回到了客厅，爬上软软的沙发，努力把那本又厚又重的《中级草药学》搬到了自己的腿上。（很显然，这个小家伙还不懂封面上的中级草药学究竟是什么意思）

“哇……”孩子的声音中充满了安静的敬意，“Theseus，你读完了这一整本书吗？”

“这是教科书，Newt，以后你也要读完的。”

“……？！”

“不要那么惊讶，我的弟弟。霍格沃茨已经十年没有换过教材了。”

他的兄长笑着也在沙发上坐下，并把他八岁的弟弟抱到自己的腿上，抓了一把孩子柔软的卷发。他翻开牛皮纸包裹的书本，午后伦敦难得的阳光照亮书本微微泛黄的纸页与描绘的植物插图。

这是他平凡的生活中最不平凡的一部分。天使降临在这栋小小的房子，降临在他们家中，变作一个有着柔软卷发的、安静的、天真的奇迹。

Theseus不会告诉Newt，在他第一次被他呀呀学语的孩子称呼为“哥哥”之时，心中那不可思议的柔软，也暂时不打算告诉Newt，他手中的这本书，其实根本与神奇生物无关。

Newt的怀里抱着书，他的怀里抱着Newt。弗拉察雄鹰队的胜利，橙子果酱，格子雨伞，以及每一个如今日一般阳光倾洒的下午——这就是那时Theseus所期望的全部。

但那或许是过分美好的期待了。因为这个世界上没有永恒的阳光，尤其在伦敦这样的地方，阴云与雨水覆盖着所有人生命的七分之六，而战争覆盖了剩余的七分之一。

Newt放下窗帘。豆大的雨点不停地打在玻璃之上，窗外阴云密布，灰色的雷声笼罩着这个城市古老的、鳞次栉比的屋顶。秋天的伦敦总是很湿冷的。他再度把窗关紧了一些，使得黄昏的风雨不能进入这间屋子——自他们的父母去世，自Leta走后，Theseus的家便显得太空荡了些。这里本来不是为一个人的独居而准备的。

暮色的阴影已经降临，而Theseus仍睡在沙发里，尚未醒来。Newt无意惊扰他难得的安眠，只是点燃几根蜡烛，让那温暖的、橘红的光晕，安静地飘浮在家的角落。从前的Theseus很少睡那么久的午觉——他是赫奇帕奇的找球手，级长，傲罗，战争英雄，魔法部法律执行司司长——Theseus似乎总是精力充沛，时刻警醒地迎接全世界。但自巴黎之后，Newt知道，他的兄长开始被梦魇缠绕。

这是很奇怪的事，而Newt不知道自己该作何感想。或许是他不能习惯一个有弱点的Theseus，一个有脆弱之处、亦会彷徨失所的Theseus。一个悲伤的Theseus，Newt想，是他永远不能适应，也不愿看见的Theseus。在他有意识起的所有回忆之中，他的兄长便是全家人的骄傲——包括Newt自己——优秀，出众，懂得负责与守信，深受人们的欢迎。

而他呢？古怪的、孤僻的、喜欢动物远胜于人的Newt，人们都说他不像Theseus的弟弟，而更像是他的反义词。说句实话，有时候连Newt自己也这样觉得，只不过他们不知道真正的Theseus，那些深藏在他的兄长的盔甲与面具之后的，真实又柔软的细节——只有他明白，因为他在Theseus的阴影之下长大，也在Theseus的光芒之下成长。

1905年的秋天，8岁的Newt收到猫头鹰从霍格沃茨带回来的信。

【致 我亲爱的弟弟：

我问了邓布利多教授，他说那个小东西是一种名叫嗅嗅的魔法生物，喜欢收集亮闪闪的东西。没有什么其他伤害倾向。

P.S. 但这不意味着你能养它，你明白我的意思吧？父亲的手表要是再丢一次，他只怕能把全家的地板都掀了。

爱你的，

Theseus】

Newt则兴奋抓起羽毛笔，刷刷地、歪歪扭扭写了回信，想了一想，又添上最后一句：

【致 全世界最棒的哥哥：

嗅嗅！嗅嗅！！！

我不会养它的，我发誓。可是我可以偶尔去找它一起玩吗？就偶尔一下下？它搬家搬到了远一点的地方，我知道在哪儿。我会很安全的，我向你保证。

P.S. 你觉得它会喜欢我的玻璃弹珠吗？

你的，

Newt】

他的哥哥回复如下：

【致 我沉迷嗅嗅的弟弟：

听着，你要保证你不做太冒险的事情，好吗？我不会告诉父亲和母亲，只要你不再次弄伤自己（或者一不小心让自己又被妈妈的毛线缠成一团——说真的，我的弟弟，你究竟是怎么做到的？）。

P.S. 我觉得用这个会比玻璃弹珠更有效

P.P.S. 试着别把它们弄丢，好吗？

P.P.P.S. 好吧，弄丢了我也不会怪你的，只是Newt…..总之试试，好吗？为了我（其实没有多少剩余的小金库）。

永远爱你的，

Theseus】

Newt好奇地抖了抖信封，这才发现里面随信附了一枚金加隆。

梅林啊，一枚 **金加隆** ！对于一个八岁的孩子来说，这无异于一笔天价巨款，而Newt忽然不确定他究竟应该用它来钓嗅嗅，还是应该把它放进小猪存钱罐里替Theseus好好保管了。

所以他最终很小心、很小心地用线把那枚金加隆绑了起来，做成了一根钓竿那样，带着它穿过两个街区，去榉树的树根边上钓嗅嗅。他要很小心地保护Theseus的金加隆，不能让Theseus的小金库被偷走。

最后，过了一个学期，他成功了。Newt学会了从嗅嗅的小口袋里掏东西（只要挠它们的痒痒就好），学会了怎么抓住那个小东西柔软的皮毛而不伤到它，甚至学会了怎么一荡一荡地让眼馋的嗅嗅跟着他的金加隆跑。当Theseus圣诞假期从霍格沃茨回家之时，那枚金加隆还安安稳稳地呆在他的口袋里，没有被某个狡猾的小偷摸走——只不过比起兄长出众的成绩、赫奇帕奇在学院杯上的强势积分，他的父母显然不会在意他这一点莫名其妙的、微小的成就。

只有Theseus在睡前拥抱了他，揉了揉他蓬乱的卷发，然后亲吻孩子的额头。“谢谢你，Newt，”他说，笑着朝他的弟弟眨了眨眼睛，“我的小金库得救了。”

他的身上有草地、书本与松木的味道，让人联想起燃烧的壁炉，阳光下的春草，以及面包烘烤之时那扑鼻的干燥温暖的香气。那天晚上Newt睡得很好，他梦见自己被嗅嗅揣在口袋里到处跑，而Theseus在一堆金加隆边上守株待兔，把自己抱了个正着。

究竟为什么会有如此荒唐的梦境，如今的Newt已然无法深考。当年的他还是个太过天真的孩子，甚至比现在活泼许多。如今的Newt看过太多外面的世界，也愈加明白自己或许生来注定便要孤独。他是个异类，Newt明白，而人们通常都不愿意接受异类。

当然Theseus是个例外——尽管他的兄长十年如一日地希望他能够加入魔法部，得到一份安稳的生活——但Theseus是明白的，因为明白，所以从来不曾强迫。Newt曾经以为他和他的哥哥就将在这种若即若离的默契中不断持续下去，直到Leta改变了一切。

所以他试着切断和Theseus与Leta的联系——说真的，他又怎么可能不避嫌呢？毕竟，Leta已是Theseus的未婚妻。

他只是没有想到，那个他们兄弟二人都爱着的姑娘，会以这样的方式猝然离去。

轰鸣低响，雷声在伦敦的天际滚过。雨声愈加密了。

Newt轻挥魔杖，又多点起几根蜡烛。他刚要从沙发上起身，去厨房再烧一壶水，手却忽然被握住。男人略显粗糙的指腹在他的手腕内侧划过，习惯性地、轻轻地摩擦了几下。

“几点了？”Theseus的声音有些沙哑，透着一股子还没完全清醒的朦胧语调。

Newt在他身边重新坐下。犹豫了一会儿，才把另一只手覆上Theses的手指。“Theseus，我不是Leta。”他轻声说，几乎有些笨拙。但Theseus握着他的手并没有松开。

“我知道是你。我从来不会弄错你和Leta。”年轻的傲罗慢吞吞地掀开身上法兰绒的毯子，声音仍然有些模模糊糊的，“所以，几点了？”

“哦——呃，实际上已经六点半了？”Newt好似立刻松了口气，飞快地回答，“你想要点什么东西吗？茶？晚饭？”

“梅林，已经六点半了……”Theseus疲惫地捂住了眼睛，“我居然睡了那么久？说真的？”

“说真的。”今天第一次地，Newt笑了。

Theseus叹了口气：“请给我茶，谢谢。大——”

“大吉岭，加奶，不要糖。我知道，”Newt自动补完了后续，从沙发上起身，“你想要，你想要来一点司康饼吗，Theseus？我看了橱柜，还有一些橘子酱在。”

“不了——不了，这个点也该吃晚饭了。Newt你饿吗？我们可以直接点外卖，或者我来做：肉酱意面还是牛排？”

好一会儿，Newt才抬起头来，扯出一个有些局促的笑：“其实……三明治就好。”

水壶在灶上呜呜作响，Newt把它拎起来，冒着乳白色蒸气的热水倒入放了红茶包的瓷杯之中。Scamander兄弟并肩在厨房里，沉默而默契地准备着晚饭。他们两个都在工作中惯于旅行露宿，会做些简单的烹饪，对此也一贯不怎么挑剔。灯光穿过明亮的白色烟雾，融暖地充满小小的厨房。Theseus轻挥魔杖，刀在半空之中把火腿和西红柿切成一片一片，叠起来，夹入生菜和面包。

是在加热芝士的时候，Theseus才忽然开口。

“我很抱歉，Newt。”他的声音前所未有的低，柔和得几乎要弥散在白色的蒸气里，以至于Newt以为是自己的幻听。

“什么？”Newt怔了一怔，险些烫到自己的手。

“Leta。”

“.…..哦。”

Newt停了一停，旋即低下了头去，低进他自己的沉默里。

Theseus放下了手中的魔杖，转过身来看他，轻轻开口：“我很抱歉，你失去了她。”

“.…..她是你的未婚妻，Theseus。”

“是的。但我知道你爱她。”

“Theseus，我……”

“不要否认，Newt。”

“这只是……我只是——听着，Theseus，我很爱Leta，只是……不是和你同一种方式。不是、不是那样的方式。”

“你怎么知道，我是哪种方式呢？”

“.…..她是你的未婚妻，Theseus。”

“是的。而我的确爱她。可是Newt……自父亲和母亲去世之后，我爱的人只有两个，你和Leta。”

“.…..”

“我以不同的方式爱你们。只是有的时候……”

“什么？”

“她是个好姑娘，Leta。当我遇见她的时候，我才知道，原来这个世界上，还有人能同我一样理解你。那样的人太少了。可是Newt，从我认识Leta第一天起，我就知道她很爱你。或许，同我一样爱你……”

“.…..Theseus，我和Leta——我们是唯一的同类。”

“我明白。她很像你，但也很不一样。”

“Theseus……”

“我明白。”

“Theseus……”

“嘘。没必要逼自己说出来。”

“.…..”

“来，过来。”

Newt抱住他，把脑袋埋在男人的颈窝里，连紧绷的声音也因此而模糊起来。

“Thes………”

“我在。”

“我很抱歉。”

“我也是。”

“Theseus……”

“嘘。”

“兄长……”

“我在。”

“.…..”

“Newt，我永远都会在。”

Theseus抚摸着弟弟后脑金棕色的卷发，他的鼻尖蹭着Newt柔软蓬松的发顶。

过了好久，Newt才开口。

“呃，Theseus？”

“嗯？”

“你的芝士，好像烤焦了？还有你的生菜？”

“……….？！”

出于某些未知的原因，那天晚上，Scamander兄弟的三明治里没有芝士，只有橘子酱。那是个古怪的搭配，但出奇地，他们谁都没有怨言。

战争与雷雨悬于他们的屋顶，全世界只有这一间小小的屋子里，点着一朵小小的光。那天晚上，Newt睡在了家里。他久违地做了个梦，梦见《中级草药学》，梦见Theseus雪白的羽毛笔，以及一枚金加隆。


	2. Chapter 2

02 Aura 极光

*aura，极光的意思，有时也解释为光环。  
*Artemis，希腊神话中月亮与狩猎的女神，是Newt的中间名。Phoebus，阿波罗的别名，众所周知中的太阳神，Artemis的兄弟，主掌光明、真理与音乐，是希腊神话中最俊美、最强大的神明之一，私设是哥哥的中间名。  
*算是前篇Ternura的同一世界观后续，但没看过前作其实也不影响

霍格沃茨，是全世界最大、最大、最大的地方。或者最大的学校。  
至少在纽特11岁第一次入学时，他是这样想的。那高大的城堡、尖尖的塔楼以及高挑的穹顶，映着苏格兰广阔的蓝天与绵延的山丘，比他在纽约的家、或者曾经去过一两次的魔法部都要漂亮高大上不知道多少倍。  
而大，意味着未知，好奇，以及恐惧。

“你会没事的，”Theseus曾经安慰他。他的哥哥坐在他的身边，替他拆开一盒巧克力蛙。呜呜的火车在他们的身下一路前行，穿过苏格兰金色的旷野。17岁的赫奇帕奇级长蹲下身来，直视他的弟弟，“我向你保证，Newt，你会喜欢霍格沃茨的。”  
“可是……”孩子揪着自己的深蓝色长袍，魔杖被他紧张地攥在掌心。  
“我以为你很想去霍格沃茨上学的？”  
“我想的！只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
Newt犹豫了好一会儿，才不确定似的开口：“只是那里会有…….很多人。”  
……哦。Theseus的神情更柔软了一些，像宝石慢慢地融化。  
“是的，Newt，那里会有很多人。” 他灰蓝色的双眸对上浅色的，Newt祖母绿的眼睛，“不过他们都会是好人，我的意思是，他们中的大部分都会是的。再说了，也不是所有的人都是陌生的。看，也许你会和我一样被分进赫奇帕奇，这样你依旧每天都能见到我——这样听起来好些了吗，Newt？”  
11岁的Newt点点头，看上去却仍然不怎么确信，只是捧着那只大大的笼子，从缝隙里有一下没一下地戳着小猫头鹰的羽毛。  
“Newt——”  
Theseus正要开口，火车包厢的门却忽然拉开了，一个清脆甜美的女声倾泻而入：“哦Theseus，你在这里！我找了你好久——怎么不在级长包厢？John他们也说没有看见你。”  
“Doris。”Theseus站起身来，对少女露出一个恰到好处的微笑。  
金发的女孩走上前来，笑着亲吻他的脸颊：“Theseus，我好想你！”  
“我也是。”七年级的赫奇帕奇级长揽住她纤细的腰，而Newt在座位上已经看傻了。

等等，什么？梅林啊，是他看错了，还是他的哥哥在亲吻一个……一个……他是不是应该写信给妈妈？

“这个小萝卜头是谁？”另一个陌生而揶揄的男声忽然响起，Newt一抬头，在包厢的门框边上看见一个穿绿领长袍的黑发学生，他的领口别着一个“P”的银徽章。“这么瘦小，是没有吃饱饭吗？”  
Theseus立刻转过头，面向门口的斯莱特林。“Dominic，”他眯起了灰蓝的双眼，微微抬起下颌，“那是我的弟弟。”  
“哦，另一个Scamander！”斯莱特林的级长笑了，却透着一股子轻佻，望向矮小的Newt，“那么，希望你别和你哥一样——天天和泥巴种混在一起。”  
泥巴种？  
“什么是一个泥巴种？”Newt懵懂地抬头望向的哥哥，却被Theseus直接打断。“不要说出那个词，Newt。”他的声音紧绷，罕见的严肃与冷意从他的言语中流露，“那是任何人都不该用的词。”  
斯莱特林的级长笑了，这回似乎是被逗乐的。  
“哦，Theseus，赫奇帕奇的英雄级长，别这么严肃——别吓坏了你的小弟弟。”  
“谢谢你的关心，我相信我能照顾好我自己的兄弟。”Theseus点头，过分的礼貌中透出一种高傲的疏离，“哦，顺便一提，下一次请记得你的称呼Dominic，因为从今年开始，我不仅是赫奇帕奇的级长，更是霍格沃茨的学生会长。”

诚如斯莱特林级长所说，Newt没有和任何混血或是麻瓜出身的同学混在一起，事实上应该说——他根本没有和任何同学混在一起。他只是和小动物们混在一起而已。  
那不是故意的，真的。Newt攥着他的羽毛笔，捧着厚重的《霍格沃茨，一段校史》，蜷缩在又高又窄的哥特窗边。其实他想要和其他孩子一起玩，他想要朋友，想要有人和他一起讨论他没做完的功课（魔药课究竟为什么会那么难？为什么？？？）。从前，当Theseus学期开始坐火车离开的时候，独自在家的Newt是多么渴望去往那所传说中的学校。  
可是当他真的来到了这里，却忽然发现，他的名字从Newt Scamander变成了“Theseus的弟弟”。  
不，不是说他不为自己的哥哥骄傲，只是……即使他明白自己并不讨人喜欢，有时候，也会希望有人来到他的身边，而不是来向他打听Theseus的爱好或习惯。更何况，学校里的Theseus——和他熟悉的那个Theseus太不一样了。  
或许是因为Theseus从来不在家里吹嘘自己的成绩和优秀（他当然不会了，Newt想， Theseus才不会做那么没品的事），Newt直到入学后，才发现自己从前对他的哥哥受欢迎的程度一无所知。男生们佩服并崇拜他，尊敬他的自律，公正，沉稳，以及在魁地奇上的才能；少女们则眷爱他太阳神般深刻俊美的面容，在他所到之处窃窃私语、轻笑不止，讨论他约会过的女孩，偏爱的类型，以及喜爱的香水味道。所有人都认识Theseus Scamander——而他们给他的评价，则居然大多是“出类拔萃”、“领导力出众”、“挑剔”与“极难取悦的”。  
Newt第一次听到最后那个词的时候，吃惊极了。  
他坚持认为他们哪里搞错了，少见地鼓起勇气说了好大一长串话：“Theseus才不挑剔呢，小时候我把我给他画的画像送给他，他都没有嫌我画得丑！还有……还有，只要给他一个拥抱，他就会很开心的！”  
“那你真该看看上次有个葛莱芬多的女生送了他一个果酱三明治，却被他转手又送了回去的情形。” John的脸色十分精彩。他是Theseus最好的朋友，也是个天赋卓绝的易容马格斯，为人和善幽默。  
“唔，她用的肯定不是橘子果酱，是不是？Theseus只吃橘子酱。”  
“Bingo！不瞒你说，第一个发现这件事的Doris，就是这么和他在一起的。”  
“？！”  
“还有上个学期他为了一颗纽扣扣斯莱特林50分的样子——我的小Newt，你真该来看看那时的场面！难以置信，你的哥哥究竟是怎么隔着十多米发现一颗扣子上被施了恶咒的？”  
“他毕竟是个找球手，”Newt说，趴在Theseus的床上，把脸埋进Theseus的枕头里叹了口气，“不止视力，他一直什么都擅长。”

那样的Theseus，与众不同的、忙碌的、严肃的、挑剔的Theseus，和Newt记忆深处那个给弟弟一枚金币让他钓嗅嗅、还帮他瞒着爸妈的Theseus，似乎隔着一道深深的天堑。Newt猛然发现，在Theseus精确到秒的拥挤时间表下，他和他的哥哥居然已经两个礼拜没有好好说过话了。  
Theseus那么酷，他的朋友们也都那么酷，还有一个那么漂亮的女朋友，Theseus是不是不愿意……和他说话了？  
我给Theseus丢脸了吗？我给Scamander家丢脸了吗？  
Newt低头看了看自己瘦小的手，叹了口气。他的手掌仍然单薄苍白，小小的雀斑从手背一路蔓延到手背上——一双小孩子的幼稚的手。他听高年级的男生们说过，有了女朋友之后，大家都想跟女朋友多待一会儿，才不会想要一个小不点拖在身后呢。  
人们都说他们长得很像——可是为什么，为什么他不能更像Theseus一点呢？  
有史以来第一次地，11岁的Newt感到了迷茫。孩童那本能而精准的孤独感包裹了他，像静默的月光浸没路边的花朵，随之而来的，是与世隔绝的冰雪与霜冻。

而作为结果，Newt发现自己更加不知道该如何面对人群，如何和人说话，如何和Theseus说话。他开始紧张，在每一个早上，犹豫该如何和室友正常自然地说早安，如何在长桌吃饭的时候躲开同学的搭话与视线，并且希望教授上课不要点他回答问题——他向来内向而不善言辞，但情况从未如此变本加厉。他被吓到了，既是被这个世界，也是被自己。他甚至从学校的角落里捡回了一只火蜥蜴（估计它是某堂课的教具，可是梅林的袜子啊，它是怎么跑到学校最高的猫头鹰舍里去的？），偷偷带回了寝室，并且给它起名Phoebus，天天揣在口袋里。

那其实是个很恰当的名字，Newt想，躲开火蜥蜴吐出的小小火焰，摸了摸小家伙的脑袋。太阳之神，主掌光明、青春与真理。那是远古希腊最俊美的神祗，世界的恩赐集于一人之身。而他的同胞Artemis——月亮与狩猎的女神，麻瓜说它反射的不过是太阳的光亮。  
那是他们的名字，亦是父母对他们的祝福；只是此时此刻，Newt不知道这算是美好的祝愿，又或是预言式的一语成谶。

最后的东窗事发，是因为Newt把它的火蜥蜴装进袜子里，偷偷带进了教室——他真的、真的、真的不是故意要捣乱，只是蜥蜴是冷血动物，冬天如果把它独自留在不知道哪个石头缝里，这个可怜的小东西说不定就要被苏格兰的大雪天冻死了。小Newt对小动物一向心软得毫无底线，干脆把它装进自己的羊毛袜，揣进自己的怀里，没想到上课的时候，幽闭恐惧的Phoebus把他的袜子烧开一个洞跑了出来，窜上麦格教授的书桌，把她的《变形术入门》点了个正着。  
“或许你可以告诉我，为什么我的课堂上会有一只火蜥蜴……”麦格教授严厉的目光几乎要将Newt瑟瑟发抖的心灵刺了个对穿，“……Scamander先生？”  
“我——他——麦格教授，我很抱歉，可是Phoebus不是故意的，教授，他只是害怕狭小黑暗的地方，所以才从我的袜子里跑了出来，然后……”  
红发的女教授挑起了眉毛：“你是说，在我上课的时候，你有一只火蜥蜴一直在你的袜子里？”  
Newt笨拙地低着头，声音越来越小：“呃，准确的来说，教授，是我把它放在了我的袜子里，然后把袜子藏在了口袋里…….”  
麦格教授的眉毛越升越高，但在她再度开口之时，却被另一个声音打断了。  
或许是因为临近下课，教室的门开着，不少人在门边围观里面冒出来的黑烟，而赫奇帕奇的级长兼男学生会长Theseus正站在门边，微微蹙眉问道：“抱歉打扰，麦格教授——可是这里是出了什么状况么？”

麦格教授看了看仰着头一脸恳求的Newt，又看了看门口的Theseus，冷静道：“Scamander先生，你的弟弟带了一只火蜥蜴来上课，然后，烧掉了我放在讲台上的课本。我想，决定处罚的部分我可以交给你？”  
围观的学生们一阵骚动。人群中，金发的Doris侧过头，跟她的朋友说：“看，我告诉过你吧？那是个奇怪的孩子。”

“……”沉默中，Theseus走上前来，看了看那只仍然趴在讲台上的火蜥蜴，又看了看一半被烧成了灰的《变形术入门》，方才开口，“扰乱课堂秩序，赫奇帕奇扣10分；未经允——”  
“不，Theseus！我、我发誓他不是故意的，我真的不是故意要打扰教授上课的，求你不要、不要……”  
“——不是现在，Newt。”Theseus却不曾被打断，只用一个平静的眼神止住了Newt恳求的哀鸣。他低头凝视着自己面前这个几乎快要哭出来的孩子，忽然叹了口气，“未经允许饲养危险生物，赫奇帕奇再扣5分。”  
Newt倏地抬起头，小小的脸上写满了震惊与受伤。  
“至于劳动服务，麦格教授，您……”  
他还没有说完，Newt已经一把用力推开了他，埋着头一路跑出了教室。

直到快要宵禁了，Theseus才在一间偏僻的空教室里找到他。  
窗边的Newt把自己缩成小小一团，脸埋在双膝之间，不知是冷的还是别的，肩膀在微微颤抖。教室里只有他一个，静默的银月照亮孩子蓬松的卷发。  
“Artemis？”他尝试着开口，声音难得地犹豫。  
Newt带着鼻音的、软绵绵的抽气声从那一团里传来：“不要这么叫我——不，不要叫我。”  
“Artemis……”这是只有他们两人在小的时候才会用的称呼。幼年的Newt喜欢被这样呼唤，因为那时的他还太小，不知晓那位月亮与狩猎的神祗，是货真价实的辛西娅，宙斯之女中最受宠爱之一。Theseus叹了口气，走到他的身边，轻轻抚摸孩子的肩膀，“Artemis，很晚了，你不冷吗？”  
“不、不冷。”  
“你真的吃晚饭了吗？”  
“也不饿。”  
“那么，我想你对你的火蜥蜴的去向也不关心啰？”  
Newt猛然抬起头望向他，呆呆的脸上还挂着泪珠。他抹掉眼泪，又怯生生地缩回去了一点，低着头问：“他们要对他做什么？”  
“它是神奇生物课程教学用的，无意之中跑出来了，前两天Whiteknight教授正在找它呢。放心吧，不会对它怎么样的。上课用完之后，就会放他回原产地了。”  
Newt肉眼可见地放松下来，舒了口气：“谢天谢地，他没有因为我受惩罚……”  
“说真的，你居然还在担心它？”Theseus挑起半边眉毛，“我的弟弟，你可能差点就会被它烧伤了，而你居然还在担心它？”  
Newt的眼睛睁得大大的，立刻摇头：“不会的！Phoebus特别乖，从来没有烧到过我，它肯定不会伤害我的！”  
听了这话，Theseus的眉毛只是升得更高了：“.…..Phoebus？”然后出乎弟弟意料之外的，他忽然笑了出声，“等等，我的Artemis，你不会真的给它起名字叫Phoebus了吧？梅林啊，你一定得告诉我你为什么这么喊它！”

Newt低着蓬松的脑袋，布满雀斑的脸颊一下子涨得通红。  
“我……”他张了张嘴，似乎努力了好久，却还是没能说出什么。没有肯定，也没有否认，他只是在犹豫着，窘迫而腼腆地揪着自己的裤管。Theseus皱了皱眉，他记不起上一次他见到他的弟弟在自己面前那么紧张是什么时候了。  
“Artemis？”他尝试着开口，却发现自己亦不知该从何道起。他只能在窗边蹲下，平视孩子的眼睛，把自己的语调放得更加无害，像月光的流淌，柔和地流进灰蓝色的双眼。“你看，你知道你可以对我说任何事的，对吗？”  
“.…..”Newt看着他，却仍然似乎很羞赧，踌躇无措。  
“而我现在甚至得用一只火蜥蜴做借口，才能跟你说说话了。”Theseus微微皱眉，眼中流露的却是难得一见的忧虑与受伤，“我很抱歉，Artemis。我不得不给出扣分，你明白的，而我也知道，你一定不是因为这个在生我的气。我真的很抱歉，所以，可以告诉我，我做错了什么吗？”  
这一回，Newt一下子睁大了眼睛抬起了头，那双宝石一般的绿眼睛几乎是恐慌的：“不！不不不，Theseus你没有做错任何事，只是我……我……”  
“什么？”Theseus循循善诱。  
“我……”Newt忽然叹了好大一口气，慢慢开口，“我叫他Phoebus，是因为我在……我在用它练习怎么和你说话。寝室里没人的时候，我可以偷偷对着他说话，这样有Phoebus陪着我，比一个人对着镜子练，要有趣一点。”  
他的哥哥没有料到这个答案，一下子怔住了。不知怎的，Theseus忽然觉得有一些冷，又有一些迷茫的混乱，像是一根小小的冰锥把他的心搅成了一团。“Artemis……”他问，神色茫然，“为什么你要……”  
而他的弟弟只是把头埋得更低了。  
“我只是最近——最近有些不知道要怎么跟别人说话。我也不知道，有没有人会想和我说话……”

“.………..梅林啊，”静默了许久，Theseus抓了一把自己的头发，在那一瞬间不知道自己是心软更多，还是心酸更多。他揽住孩子的后颈，声音比那石墙更坚定，“当然会有人愿意和你说话，我的弟弟。他们会喜欢你的。”  
“他们是因为你，才会愿意和我说话的。”Newt摇了摇头。今天第一次地，他的声音听起来是如此的不确信：“Theseus，以前我以为，大家不愿意和我玩，只是因为我太内向了。可是来了霍格沃茨之后，我发现……我发现也许，所有人都不喜欢我是有原因的。”  
“什么原因？”Theseus皱起眉。  
“因为……”Newt咬了咬嘴唇，“因为我很……奇怪。”  
“为什么你会这么想？”倏地，Theseus的眉头皱得更紧了。  
“我……我不爱和人说话，喜欢吃大家都不喜欢吃的东西，比起和人呆在一起我更喜欢各种动物，我还会把火蜥蜴放进自己的袜子里。”Newt说，抿了抿自己的嘴唇，“大家都不喜欢奇怪的小孩，我知道的。”  
Theseus看着他，目光里有种强烈的、特殊的温柔。  
“Hey——看着我，Artemis。看着我。”他说，捧住孩子的脸颊，“你不奇怪。你不奇怪，好吗？你只是很特别，很特殊，和别人不一样，仅此而已。”  
“我知道…….”Newt看上去苦恼极了，似乎完全不知道怎样才能把他脑中混乱的一团诉诸于口，“我——我的意思是，好吧我还是有点在意，可是我也没有那么在意他们的想法。只是……”他的声音忽然小了下去，咬住了嘴唇，不知被什么陌生的恐慌攫住了声音。  
“只是？”

“只是……你也因为Phoebus扣了我的分，”孩子的声音里有再也压抑不住的哭腔，细细小小的。今天的第一次，Newt抬起眼睛来看他，那忐忑的绿眼睛里，盛着几乎满溢出来的不安与惶恐，“所以我以为你也……你也……”

他说不下去了，而Theseus亦再也无法忍耐，一把把他的弟弟抱入怀中。“梅林啊，Newt，Artemis，我的弟弟——你怎么会……”  
17岁的Theseus难以想象自己在这一刻排山倒海一般的内疚。  
梅林啊。他怎么可能不喜欢他的弟弟？他怎么可能会和其他人一样？为什么Newt会这样想？在他没有注意到的时候，究竟发生了些什么？  
“我当然会永远爱你，”他说，用力怀中抱紧他的骨与血，亲吻孩子的额头，“我爱你，不仅仅因为你是我的弟弟——我爱你，是因为……你是你，而我真的，真的爱你。”

他爱Newt Scamander，10岁或是100岁，那都不会改变，正如他7岁时在摇篮边看见那个柔软襁褓的第一眼。他爱着他的兄弟，正如Pheobus与Artemis，正如神话中亘古不变的日与月，昼与夜。他们的爱自出生那刻就已经注定，血脉相连，同这日月一样天经地义。  
那或许是Newt暂时还不会理解的东西。它太宏大，而Newt还太小。17岁的年轻人甚至不知该如何向他的弟弟诉说，只能用力地、用力地抱住怀中小小的身躯，磨蹭着孩子与他相似的卷发。“梅林啊，Artemis，答应我，不要再怀疑这一点，好吗？”  
孩子蹭了蹭他的脸颊，环抱住了他的脖颈，把卷卷的脑袋，搁在他的颈窝。11岁的Newt点头，依赖地贴着他侧颈滚热的血脉：“对不起，Pheobus。我不会再这么做了。”

“Theseus？”  
“嗯？”  
“我好难过。”  
“？”  
“他们还是带走了Pheobus。”  
“Whitenight教授带他的Pheobus回家了，我的弟弟。不要太想念它。”  
“.…..那如果我还是有一点点想念他呢？”  
“那么，我的Artemis，你的Pheobus还在陪着你呢。”Theseus说，声音埋进他们相似的棕色卷发里。

那是一句傻话。可11岁的Newt还是信了。  
当Theseus正式成为傲罗的时候，他还说Pheobus不会死亡，什么都不必担心。Newt也信了。  
Newt信了，因为他是他的Pheobus，他是光与真理之神，他从不说傻话，从不说谎。  
这也是为什么人们总说，月亮与狩猎的神明Artemis，不懂得人类的爱与心。

第二天，Theseus和女朋友分手的消息就传遍了学校。全校的女生都跑到Newt面前打听原因，而Newt一点都不懂，一点都不。


	3. Chapter 3

03 Rose 玫瑰

迄今为止，他们的搜寻毫无收获。  
魔法部的线人交给他们的情报仅限于“有格林德沃的人在瑞士境内操控麻瓜”，两位Scamander从北边的圣加仑到南面的采尔马特，找遍了大半个瑞士，也没有丝毫异常的踪迹——见鬼，他们甚至连格林德沃镇都去转了一圈，在魔法部长的强烈要求下。  
Theseus对此只有嗤笑一声，头也不抬地翻着他的预言家日报：“说真的，他真的觉得格林德沃会在和自己同名的地方办集会？即使是盖勒特·格林德沃，这也太跌份了些。”  
“但我喜欢雪山。还有这里的松鼠。”Newt叼着吐司含糊不清地应答，两颊鼓鼓的，正像他话语里那有着蓬松尾巴的小动物。他很少听见自己的兄长如此明目张胆地嘲讽上级，忍不住从他的草纸笔记后面多瞄了Theseus两眼。

会把他们两个一起派来瑞士公干，可以说既是无奈，亦是必要。瑞士在欧洲魔法界的地位极其特殊：瑞士的雇佣兵在欧洲历史上留下过浓墨重彩的一笔，他们实力强劲，却同它们的麻瓜政府一样，保持着长久的中立。怕只怕格林德沃在这里闹出乱子，逼瑞士魔法界和他一起站队——那麻烦就大了。  
赫尔维提亚的子民们将自己隔绝在战乱之外，只要有人敢于打扰他们的安宁，无论是格林德沃的帮手还是对手，一律会被瑞士魔法部出逐出境——也正因为如此，他们才不得不派出Newt Scamander，一个单纯的、无政府主义的生物学家，打着度假的旗号，和他的兄长、英国最好的傲罗Theseus Scamander一起，来到这个雪峰与湖泊的国度。

然而迄今为止，他们一无所获，唯一的所得大概只在于这里美丽的少女峰、清澈的泉水、以及香浓的奶酪与巧克力。若非英国魔法部每日一封雷打不动的询问邮件，他们简直就像是在悠闲度假，而非跨国缉凶。  
趁Newt埋首于热巧克力的时候，Theseus已经在酒店的早餐桌上回完了今日的邮件，把小小的羊皮卷系在雪鸮的脚上寄走了。他饮尽最后一口Espresso，放下杯子，把魔杖往后腰一插便起了身：“走了，Newt。还得去赶火车——时间不等人。”  
“什么？！几点的火车？——”年轻的生物学家措手不及，呛了一口的热巧克力，急急忙忙地开始收拾他满桌的笔记。  
“——九点十五，你知道，瑞士的火车向来整点。以及，Newt？”衣冠楚楚的英国傲罗用他的杖尖碰了碰他的弟弟的鼻尖，灰蓝的双眼中这才露出一丝笑意，“这里有巧克力——帮你擦掉了，不谢。”  
Newt伸出手来碰了碰鼻尖，一下子紧绷起来。但他没有空闲脸红，只是提起箱子，连忙跟上Theseus大步流星的阔步。

很久以前，Theseus向他提过，在他的订婚典礼上。“如果能从魔法部请出假来的话，我和Leta想去瑞士度蜜月，你觉得这个选择怎么样？”他的兄长手里端着香槟，快乐而温和的金色气泡倒映在男人灰蓝色的眼睛里，而Newt已经太久太久，没有在他的兄长的脸上见到过如此明亮的神色。  
Leta牺牲在了巴黎，燃尽在滔天的蓝火之中，只留下她所爱着的两个他。即使已经过了一年多，故地重游仍像是一个令人心碎的梦。在魔法部提出要让Theseus同行之时，Newt的第一反应就是拒绝：他怎么能让Theseus来到这片伤心的土地？ 但最终却是魔法部的人告诉他：Newt Scamander先生，你的哥哥已经同意。  
当他踏上旅途之时，Newt仍然满怀忧虑。不能读心，亦不能言语，他不知该如何述说这不安与担心，因此只能在每一个空隙从他的风衣领口之后笨拙地向他的兄长投去目光，并在他们经过的每一张餐桌上插上红色的玫瑰，为Theseus的咖啡里加上过量的奶和糖。

说句实在话，这实在是个古怪的传统。它起源于Scamander家美丽蓬勃的后花园，始于一个阳光绚烂的夏日清晨。  
1911年的暑假，Newt少见地把他的母亲真的惹生气了。  
Scamander夫人是位开明又温柔的女士，以饲养骏鹰而闻名；她对她的小儿子有种特殊的宠爱，因而从小到大，总是纵容着Newt执拗的脾气。只是这一次，情况似乎有所不同，而Newt知道，这次全赖自己。  
母亲的怒火是他极少面对的东西，也因此令他极度恐慌。或许是因为自幼就习惯了她的温柔笑语，忽然失去的滋味，令小小的Newt第一次领会到什么叫做后悔。十四岁的他比年幼时更不会说话，青春期则令他更加敏感起来。他不知该如何向母亲道歉，整颗心都惶惑无比，像是被母兽丢弃的小动物，想要寻找回家的路，却不停地绕着尾巴原地打转。  
他做了一堆傻事，包括晚上爬起来把母亲最喜欢的八只大座钟擦干净（没用，家养小精灵擦得比他漂亮得多），每天都乖乖呆在房间里看书、没有跑出去找小动物（不值得吹嘘的基本要求），甚至连着好几天每天早上五点多起床，偷偷跑到花园里把啃花苗的地精都除掉（同样没用，它们第二天又魔法般地回来了）——但一周过去了，Scamander家的家庭冷战仍未结束。  
在第八天的早上，睡眼惺忪的Newt终于在花园里困得跌了个跟头。他摔进清晨的玫瑰丛里，刺扎了满身，露水沾满卷发。冷得缩成了一团，他抱着膝盖，忽然难过极了。  
少年不记得自己是怎么睡着的，亦不知道自己睡了多久，只记得忽然间刺入眼帘的金色日光，明亮得仿佛利剑。“——ewt! Newt！”耳边有熟悉而焦急的嗓音在呼唤，“梅林啊，这孩子究竟在这里干什么？”  
他睁开眼睛，看见他的妈妈担忧的绿眼睛。于是他忽然醒了，下意识地把沾满泥土与血痕的双手往身后藏，躲开她的触碰，受惊似的往花丛更深处缩——他的身上太脏了，会弄脏妈妈的白裙子的。  
但她却看上去更受伤、也更愠恼了。Scamander夫人抿了抿唇，放下了她悬在半空的双手，问：“Newt，你在这里干什么？为什么会在花园里睡着了？”  
“我……妈妈，我……”她的小儿子立刻紧张起来，像只淋透了的小鸟，嘴巴张了又闭，却依旧什么都没说出来。他想告诉她他不是又来破坏她的花园的，想告诉她他不是故意的，可内向的壳却把他的舌头关在后面，不许他结结巴巴地说出一星半点。  
正是这个时候，另一个声音插入了他们的对话。  
“妈妈，他大早上爬起来给花园除地精已经七天了，不管是谁，我猜都会困的。” Theseus不知道什么时候来的，刚刚当上傲罗没多久的年轻人端着咖啡站在花丛边，浆得一尘不染的白衬衫卷到手肘，露出半条新伤。他天空般的眼睛望向他的弟弟，偏了偏头，“那个每天晚上把钟擦干净的小精灵也是你，对吗，Newt？”  
Newt被他说破实情，一下子红了耳尖，而他们的母亲立刻目光柔软下来：“哦，Newt……你为什么不说呢？”  
“我……”他的心像是一只熟透的柿子，轻轻一捏就酸软得要流出水来。滚烫的血都往他的脸上涌，Newt羞愧而害羞地低下卷发蓬松的脑袋。Theseus叹了口气，放下咖啡走上前来，伸出手来为弟弟拂去肩头的泥土：“妈妈，你知道Newt的，他只是不知道该怎么说。”  
十四岁的少年仰起头，怔怔地迎上兄长灰蓝色的双眼。就在这一刻，他忽然感到背在身后的手心里似乎出现了什么东西，一束细细的、凉凉的、还有点扎手的物什凭空被塞进了他的手心。  
？  
这是什么？  
Theseus神色平常，却朝他不易察觉地眨了眨眼。Newt更困惑了。他没法背过身去看自己的手，也不敢此刻把手拿出来，只能用手指去摸索，然后……  
他忽然发出小小的抽气声，被刺得指尖生疼。天。  
“Newt？”母亲神色困惑，“怎么了？”  
他条件反射地摇头，想要摆摆手说他没事，手一伸出来，手心里却有一大把盛开的雪白玫瑰，已经拿到了他的母亲面前。  
Newt：“……”  
Newt懵了：“…………”  
少年布满雀斑的脸颊润满红晕，结结巴巴：“我……那个……我、我没有偷剪妈妈你养的花，这个是…………”  
是Theseus变出来的的。  
“是从巴斯卡利亚公园外的野地里摘来的，对吗？这两天我上班路过的时候看见过，那里有玫瑰盛开。”他的哥哥说道，一本正经地重新端起咖啡，把一切神情都隐藏在瓷杯之后，“说真的，Newt，你究竟是几点起床才能摘到的？难得，你居然记得妈妈喜欢白玫瑰。”  
“我——”  
Newt哑口无言，但他也不必再说下去；因为他的妈妈已经动情地搂住了他，甜美柔软的馨香一下子如云朵般包围而来。他不敢动弹，甚至不敢呼吸，整个人在她的怀里僵住，徒劳地试图解释：“妈妈……花…….那个——不是——”   
“嘘。”他的母亲轻轻抚摸着他的背，声音里满蕴悲伤的柔情：“亲爱的，你没必要解释。我都明白。”  
“可是妈妈，我……”他还想再说，却又贪恋起这失而复得的温柔。Newt蓬松的卷发在她的怀里蹭了蹭，好一会儿才慢慢放开了手，难为情又慌张地从她的怀中挣脱，“妈妈，我是不是弄脏你的裙子了？”  
“哦，你这个小傻瓜。”她只是笑了，再度把他抱进怀里。而Theseus遥遥向他举杯，露出一个神秘的微笑。

晚一点的时候，他在Theseus出门上班前逮住了他。  
“你——”少年咬着舌尖，揪着自己格子毛呢的裤子，忽然紧张起来，“Theseus，你怎么知道的？”  
“我的弟弟，你每天早上上餐桌的时候闻起来都像一只小地精，”他的兄长正对着镜子整理领口的温莎结，动作利索，“你觉得我是怎么知道的？”  
“那座钟呢？”  
这回Theseus笑了，转过头来看他：“你的脚步不够轻，而我是个傲罗。”  
Newt像扎破的气球一样瘪了下去。他垂着脑袋，手指搅着裤腿。而他的兄长甚至不需要他的开口，就已经他在的身边弯下腰。绿的眼珠对上蓝的，在少年懵懂的眼神里，他看见晨光之中Theseus海一样的眼睛，坚毅的下颌，以及那蕴藏着力量与魔法的、手臂的线条。如此美，如此慑人，宛若一位神祗自人类的肉体与太阳的光影中脱胎而出。  
在那一刹那，Newt忽然第一次意识到，他的兄长Theseus已经不再和他一样，还是个孩子了。他和Theseus之间的差别与距离，也比八年更加漫长遥远。  
“Newt，”他的兄长按着他的肩膀，说，“下一次不知道怎么道歉的时候，你可以试着从送花开始。道歉，示好，安慰，示爱，都可以。”  
他闻起来仍然像是早餐时的橙子酱，却又像雪松与大地，有无言的沉稳与笃定。Newt张了张嘴，最终却只剩下了一点点傻愣愣的疑虑：“那，那如果有人不喜欢花呢？”  
“那么，”Theseus笃定地说，“那个人一定有问题——建议你立刻向傲罗办公室举报。”

那天下班后，Theseus在自己房间的桌上一支红玫瑰，还有一张随附的小小卡片。

“To Theseus，谢谢。  
P.S. 巴斯卡利亚公园只有红玫瑰，没有白玫瑰，希望你也一样喜欢——我还不想去傲罗办公室举报你。我预感到这举报将毫无效益。”

最后没有署名，但这鲜红的花朵已经是最好的签名。Scamander家的长子收起这卡片，像是收拢起他不自觉的笑意。

说句实在话，这实在是个容易令人误会的习惯。但自那之后，每次Newt想要向人示好，他便会祭出这同一套送花的套路。避世成性的年轻动物学家不常那么做，但习惯就是习惯，而他的兄长早已在十数年的观察中明白他笨拙而努力的善意。

1912年的冬天，Theseus第一次见到Leta Lestrange。  
他为公干造访霍格沃茨，却在高挑的石拱门下看见他的弟弟与一个陌生的少女。那姑娘有着警醒的双眼，乌黑如海浪的卷发，与被夜色吻过的肌肤——绿领子，她是个斯莱特林，而Theseus的直觉深深刺入他的脑海，响起警铃。  
他的第一反应是皱起眉头，却无从分辨自己的不悦是源于学院间久远的纷争，还是因为他的弟弟对她露出的坦然的笑容——那是连他这个亲生哥哥，都极少见到的信赖与欢悦。  
“你就是Leta Lestrange？”他叫住了那个混血的斯莱特林少女，而她回过首来，倏地刺向他的目光同样明亮如雪，警惕而无闪避。  
“而你就是Theseus Scamander？”她一开口便是反问，大胆狡黠，像是某种极美丽的野生动物——或是乌鬃烈马，或是在夜色中竖着瞳孔的豹猫。稀有，野性，执拗，不合群。这是他很熟悉的特质，Theseus想，难怪她能和他的弟弟成为朋友——也难怪她能被他驯服。  
年轻的傲罗盯着她，神色既不愠恼，也无波澜：“你怎么知道我是谁？”  
“你们长得很像，”她耸了耸肩，继而向年长者露出一个挑衅也似的微笑，“更何况，他总是向我提起你。”  
这一回，Theseus的神情终于松动了一些。“他说我什么？”  
“秘密。”她却只留给他一个轻轻的、神秘的笑容，“这是我答应过他的事情。”

一句话足够窥见一个人的真心。Theseus望着她的背影，先前的不满与敌意忽然一扫而空。赫奇帕奇重视忠诚与友谊，这是自霍格沃茨创立第一天起就不曾变过的真理。  
后来，他造访过Leta的公寓。她的房间不大，客厅里杂乱地堆着羊皮卷、草药、大衣与皮革包裹的中世纪书籍，只有壁炉上小心翼翼地、整整齐齐地叠着丝绸，上面放着一个呵护精心的玻璃罩子，里面是一朵鲜活的黄金玫瑰。  
“它很漂亮。”Theseus搂住她的腰，鼻尖轻轻贴着她的额顶。她的发间有玫瑰与草药的气息，夹杂着刚洗过的水汽，像大西洋上的冷雾，夹着一种既熟悉又陌生的冷意与甜意。  
而Leta笑了，她靠在他的肩膀上凝视着金黄的花朵，仿佛看着一个朦胧易碎的金色的梦：“那是我收到过的第一朵花，也是我收到过的最美的花。”   
他在她耳边低声笑语：“比我送你的还要漂亮？”  
“哦，Theseus，Theseus。”流着Lestrange的血的女子却只是笑着叹息，像是忽然被什么逗乐了似的，蓄着一股隐约的、温柔的爱意。她凝视着男人英俊的脸庞，凝视着那双海一般的眼睛，目光中有某种Theseus看不懂的轻怜与凝重，“Theseus吾爱，终有一天你会看清自己的心。而当那一天来临时，全世界恐怕只有我，才会愿意让你顺从自己的心意。”

噹——  
座钟的鸣声忽然敲起，在夜半的酒店房间里荡出绵长的、古老的回响。  
然后Theseus倏地睁开了眼睛。月光铺在他们的床前，他自睡梦中醒来，在寂静的银色与黑色中慢慢平复下呼吸。  
“Theseus？”在他的身边，Newt模模糊糊地陷在睡意里。  
“没事。你睡。”Theseus轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，又把一半落到地上的毯子拉回了床上，语气不知是无奈的嫌弃，还是习惯极了的不忍心，“小心些。”  
他的弟弟无意识地蹭着他的手点头，在床的深处裹成一只弗洛伯毛虫，毛茸茸的卷发埋在同样毛茸茸的羊毛毯里。Theseus碰了碰他的卷发，微微偏过头，便看见床头柜上的花瓶里插着的花。

红色的玫瑰，安静而热烈地盛放着，盈盈坠着夜露。自从踏上旅途，每一天他都能在酒店的房间或是餐桌上看见至少一支的红玫瑰——若说这是巧合，那这世上的巧合未免也太多。Newt Scamander一如既往地同整个世界格格不入。他的弟弟内向腼腆，不用口舌，不能言表，那么多年了，那颗心脏里藏着的一整个世界的善良柔软仍旧只在这些细小的地方流露。  
送给他们的母亲的永远是白玫瑰，送给他的则永远是红玫瑰；这是约定俗成，亦是漫长的回忆一角。  
在内心深处的某一个地方，Newt从未长大，而某种意义上来说，Theseus亦然。他依然同少年时一样眷恋弟弟的陪伴，甚至在订酒店的事故中被迫挤在一张床上同眠，这也没什么不好。Newt正在他的枕边睡得很沉，而英国的首席傲罗躺在他的身边不无自嘲地想，他一定不知道他那被所有人歌颂为战争英雄的兄长，时常整夜整夜地难以入眠。在战壕中，在战争后，在Leta走后——梦魇从未离开，只有当Newt在他身旁时，那些孤独与无望才会稍稍避让。  
Newt一定不会明白，他究竟有多么感激他的陪伴，又是多么珍惜有他在的每一分每一秒，那静谧永恒的空气。他唯一的血亲，他的锚，他的刀鞘，他唯一的爱。

所以当他们的旅程走到最后一站日内瓦的时候，Theseus从花店买了一大束鲜艳的红玫瑰。它们像一团火一样被他捧在怀里，热烈而真挚地燃烧。  
Newt正在广场上笨拙地拒绝饮料店派发免费橙汁的推销姑娘，看到他从巷子里出来，才好不容易摆脱。“Theseus！”他舒了口气，跑到兄长的身边，看到他怀里的花朵又咦了一声，“你不是去找格林德沃的人的线索了吗？这花是……？”  
“没有什么魔法的痕迹。也许是线人的情报偶然出了错。”Theseus只是摇头。这一路上他们追踪到的线索都十分轻微，乱糟糟地逸散在麻瓜人群里，至今也不曾找到值得注意的黑魔法的踪影。或许是魔法部太过风声鹤唳了吧，Theseus想，即使是格林德沃，大概也不会敢于在瑞士的土地上公然兴风作浪。  
若是这样，那就最好。  
“花是给谁的？”Newt凑上前来，他的护树罗锅从他的口袋里探出小苗来，难得好奇地打量着红色的娇嫩花朵。年轻的植物学家十分不解风情地问，“花店打折了吗Theseus？还是说我们要去拜访谁？”  
“不，我们没有要去拜访任何人。”他的兄长说。男人把花朵递到他的面前，灰蓝色的双眼里开着火焰与笑意，“这花是给你的。”

“…………？”Newt的大脑难得地断了线。他呆呆地问，像一只傻头傻脑的、被雨浇透的小文鸟，“给我的？……给我的？？？Theseus，为、为什么要给我？”  
他的哥哥注视着他，挑起半边的眉毛：“Newt，你不会认为我没有注意到一路上总是神秘出现在桌上的玫瑰花吧？”  
“.…..”  
“还有那些总是神奇地被注满了的咖啡杯，那些总是加得很足的的奶和糖？”  
年轻的生物学家捧着一大束玫瑰，脸色忽然间比这花朵还要红。“哦——呃，那是……”他垂下覆着柔软卷发的脑袋，目光局促游离着，不肯去看兄长的眼睛，“我是说，我是不是太明显了些？而你又是个傲罗。”  
Theseus却摇头，低下头来，注视着他的眼睛：“不，你并不明显，但我是你的哥哥。”  
绿的眼睛倒映着蓝的，Newt怔了一怔，然后慢慢地点了点头。他笑了，眼睛里盈着少见的明亮的光，似乎有些羞于让世界发现他的安宁与愉悦，半张脸缩进孔雀蓝的大衣领口，缩进玫瑰花的后面。“是啊。你是我的哥哥。”他看着Theseus说下去，一旦开了口，便越说越顺，“我只是……我只是没有想到会收到它。我是说，我从来没收到过花，只给别人送过——给你，给妈妈，给Leta。所以我从来都不知道，收到花会是……会是这样的感觉。”  
他的兄长注视了他许久：“开心吗？”  
Newt迟疑着点头，又点了好几下头。  
于是Theseus微笑起来，眼中荡漾着波罗的海清晨的阳光与海浪。他伸出手来，轻轻拨开弟弟额前柔软蓬松的棕色卷发：“早告诉过你了，没有人不喜欢花的。”

纽特忽然紧张，迟疑了许久才开口：“呃，Theseus，其实我就……我、我的意思是，我从前不太明白为什么大家都那么喜欢花。我知道所有人都觉得我是个怪胎，但我只是……”他的喉头上下滚动了一下，像是做错事的孩子似的，低垂下视线，声音也随之低下来，“小的时候，比起妈妈的玫瑰，我更喜欢花园里的地精。”  
“Newt，你以为我不知道你喜欢花园里的那群小恶魔？你觉得从你几岁开始我就认识你了，嗯，我的弟弟？”Theseus却轻轻敲了敲他的脑袋。男人的额头与他相抵，太近的距离里，Newt足以看轻他的兄长眼中那晨雾般的柔和。男人的手指有力而温暖，像金色的利剑，透过他的皮肤，直直地触碰他的心尖。“可你不讨厌花朵，Newt。你爱它们，只是连你自己都尚不清楚，直到此时此刻。”

“我……”他想要说话，却说不出话来。他亦知道自己不必，因为Theseus永远能够读懂。所以他只是羞赧地微笑，点头，轻声开口，“也许吧。也许。”  
总有那么一些时刻，年轻的神奇生物学家感觉自己比任何时候都更像一个人类。他沉进Theseus的拥抱，沉进那温暖的触碰，沉进Theseus眼中无尽的海洋。在日内瓦金色的阳光下，他们的灵魂从来不曾如此刻般靠近，靠近一个归属。  
Theseus微笑着低下身，隔着一束玫瑰亲吻他的额头，轻得太珍重。而Newt因之而满足，却又因之而懵懂迷茫，不知方向。

直到听到周围人的鼓掌欢呼，他才忽然清醒过来。热烈的人群簇拥他们，甚至有满头银发的老人走上前来拥抱他们，祝贺他们的幸福。先前热情推销橙汁的小姑娘甚至来到他们的面前，激动送给他们两杯橙汁：“哦天！多么甜蜜，多么可爱——两位先生，祝你们百年好合！”  
英国首席傲罗罕见地怔住：“什么？”  
他的弟弟亦是一头雾水：“百年好合？不，您一定是误会了，我们只是兄——”  
“哦，在这里你不必假装。”年轻的姑娘却十分理解似的笑了，她笑得善良，眼神甜蜜又慈爱，“您和您的爱人多么相配，我祝福你们！”

她把饮料塞给他们，如蝴蝶一般翩翩然地走了，只留下两位英国人一人手里一杯橙汁，陷入了短暂的沉默。  
半晌，Newt尴尬地笑起来：“呃……那真是个奇怪的误会。”  
“是啊。”Theseus长长地舒了口气，合上眼睛，“奇怪的误会。奇怪的瑞士人。”  
“他们还说瑞士人是加强升级版的德国人呢……”  
“德国人个头。”Theseus终于嗤的一声笑出来。他端起手中的橙汁凑到嘴边，习惯性地正要喝，却因为一种别样的气息而忽然停住。

在橙子的酸甜之外，他闻见别的东西。这气味极其轻微，但骗不过傲罗受训过的耳鼻。他曾经闻过的：在Leta发间，在魔法部的傲罗练习室，在漫长的反迷情剂训练里。  
那是夹杂着冷意与甜意的味道，像海上的水雾，漂泊着盛开的玫瑰。他一直以为他闻到的是Leta的味道——可是不，不。那里还有更多的东西，一些旁的，他从前不曾注意的东西。

“我是说，我从来没收到过花，只给别人送过——给你，给妈妈，给Leta。”Newt的声音在他的脑中回响，像是伴着无尽的水波海浪。  
“那是我收到过的第一朵花，也是我收到过的最美的花。”Leta凝视着她的玫瑰，仿佛看着一个朦胧易碎的金色的梦。

那不是Leta的味道。她总是戴着金色的玫瑰，只是因为……

14岁的Newt跌进夏日的花丛里，卷发缀满清晨的露水。巴斯卡利亚公园。桌上的红玫瑰。  
还有薄荷，草药，靠近土地的质朴馨香。以及巧克力，香甜的、浓厚的、每天早上一杯的，这个雪国的味道。

他的弟弟的味道。

“Theseus，吾爱，终有一天你会看清自己的心。”   
她目光中有某种Theseus看不懂的轻怜与凝重，而直到今天他才知道，那是一个真相，一个箴言。她爱着Theseus Scamander，但这份爱情并不比她对另一份友情的眷爱更多。

Theseus整个人都冻住，在人来人往的广场上仿佛凝固成一尊雕塑。

“而当那一天来临时，全世界恐怕只有我，才会愿意让你顺从自己的心意。”

血液的沸腾之声在他的耳边轰鸣，他听不见喧嚣的人迹，只有他的心如奔雷，击如擂鼓。他的整个世界都在此刻被震惊颠覆，碎裂成片。   
“你爱它们，只是连你自己都尚不清楚，直到此时此刻。”  
他爱着他，只是连他自己都并不清楚，直到此时此刻。

“Theseus，怎么了？”Newt担忧地凑过来，嗅到他不寻常的僵硬与沉默。而他的哥哥受惊一般对上他的眼睛，仿佛忽然活了过来，猛然间用力握住了他捧着杯子的手。他的力道是如此之大，几乎要把年轻人的手腕深深嵌入自己的血与骨。  
“别喝，”他言简意赅，嘴唇紧紧地抿成了一条线，神色不知是冷厉还是悲伤，“这不是橙汁。”  
Newt一愣：“可是它闻起来确实是橙子的味——”  
“——不，”Theseus喘息着，像是从噩梦中忽然惊醒的人，胸膛深深起伏。他皱着眉头，似乎正死死抑制着什么复杂而浓郁的情感，不让它们从他的眼中喷涌而出。“这里面加了迷情剂。”他只是如是说，除此之外，不愿再多说半个字；只有那长久的、强烈的、贪恋又绝望的凝视，没有一次被打破。

那天晚上，他们住在莱芒湖畔的酒店，仍旧就着一张不算太大的床。  
滥用迷情剂是重罪，无论在哪国；更不用说是格林德沃的党羽利用迷情剂操纵麻瓜，襄助恐怖活动。拘捕那家饮料店的老板只花了Theseus短短几分钟，收拢他那漫无边际的杂乱思绪，却花了他太长太长的时间。  
他被这团丝线缠绕在沉默之间，太多的错过与过错撕扯着他的心。在这个只有星光垂地的寂静夜晚，辗转难眠。  
“睡不着？”Newt就在他的身边，声音轻得像一片羽毛，落在他的枕畔。而他只能合上双眼，不敢去看那双清澈的绿眼睛。“是。”他说，气音低入夜色，几不能闻。  
“Theseus？”一阵簌簌的布料摩擦声，他的弟弟疑惑而忧虑的声音陡然移得更近了。Theseus睁开眼睛，看见Newt的面容就在他的咫尺，能看清那布满脸颊的雀斑，长而密的金棕色的睫毛，以及那柔软的、玫瑰般的唇。  
那嘴唇一张一合，在问：“Theseus，你怎么了？”，而Theseus不能动作，不能呼吸，不能弯下腰去，采撷那双嘴唇的触感与气息。他只能凝视——唯有凝视——他的兄弟，他的爱人，他的骨与血，他的玫瑰花蕾，目光中凝着或喜或悲。  
“Newt，”他问，“你可以……给我一个拥抱吗？”

他的弟弟忽然微笑起来。然后他拥抱他，轻柔而坚定地，像是合拢羽翼，把他们灵魂的火光小心地拢在一起。  
“你这个抱抱怪。（You hugger.）”Newt小声说在他耳边说，声音中不无爱意。  
于是 Theseus合上双眼，轻吻怀中人柔软的发顶。  
“你这个小地精。（You Gnome.）”他揽着怀中的身体，在这温暖中短暂地沉迷。而那永恒的魔法的语句，他知晓自己将永远不能说出口。

“Theseus，我的孩子，你知道吗，人类的语言是有魔法的。”  
“什么魔法？妈妈，要怎么用呢？”  
“很简单的，只要三个单词，就可以获得幸福。”  
“是哪三个呢？”

三个单词——I love you。  



	4. Chapter 4

*是刀，角色死亡预警， Newt/Tina订婚预警  
*故事发生在GG倒台后的几年。由于巫师普遍寿命较长，因此当时的Newt和Tina还只是青年

“走！”  
“Newt——”

你看，习惯是一种很有趣的东西。人们时常忽视它，但却又在每一个细节被一次又一次地提醒，它其实比天性更顽固。所以当Newt Scamander在《神奇动物在哪里》的第十次再版发布会上第38次被照相机逮住之时，他完全没法控制自己下意识触碰领结的手。  
没办法，他一紧张就这样，弄得Theseus总得频繁地帮他重新整理领结。他同他的兄长不同：Theseus永远打着一丝不苟的条纹领带前往傲罗办公室上班，而他则喜欢穿着宽松随意的衬衫和马甲钻进自己的箱子，领结在喂养动物时乱糟糟地散开——束缚从来都让他不自在，太紧的领口叫他不能习惯。  
“Newt。”那时Theseus总会皱着眉头把他拉到一边，眼神却很无奈，“看看你的西装和领子。你是不是又乱碰了？好吧，过来。没事的Newt，只是我们得快一些，妈妈要来催我们了。”  
然后Scamander家的长子会伸出手来，为他的弟弟重新整理仪容。他不用魔杖，而是用自己修长而有力的十指。青年持过魔杖、经历过战火的强大的傲罗的双手，带着难得一见的耐心与熟练，为年幼他8岁的少年束好漂亮的领结。Newt不安地在他的手下扭动着，穿过低垂的睫毛心虚地偷偷看他，嗫喏着不知该说什么好：“Theseus……”

“Theseus……”他习惯性地转过头，在嘈杂的发布会现场呼唤。然后面对身后的空荡与Tina疑惑的目光，他愣住。  
这一刹那，Newt Scamander才忽然想起——他的兄长已经不在了。

【Theseus/Newt】Nostalgia 乡愁

多赛特的秋天一如既往地潮湿多雨，海边含着水汽的风呼呼地吹过街道，险些把Jacob的黑帽子吹到了天边。Newt眼明手快地抓住那顶格子纹路的毛呢帽，伸手拍了拍：“小心。”  
“哇，好身手——谢了，兄弟！”胖胖的男人乐呵呵的，接过他的黑帽子重新戴回头顶。他的手里拎着好几个纸袋，里面的洋葱随着他的脚步在袋中前后滚动着，“Newt我的伙计，你们英国的秋天真够湿冷的，幸好你提醒我要带够衣服和帽子，否则就糟糕啦。”  
走在他身边的青年有一头棕色的蓬松卷发与绿色的眼睛，闻言畏寒似的缩了缩脖子，把自己腼腆的微笑藏在了立起的风衣领口后：“嗯……毕竟是我邀请你们来参加发布会的。总得近一点地主之谊，不是么？”  
“哈哈，谢谢你的邀请！Queenie和我都不能更高兴了，能来参加你的再版发布会——只是我没想到你和Tina的新家居然会在这里。我是说，我原本还以为你家和发布会一样都在伦敦呢……”  
“……哦。”神奇生物学家的声音停了停。他垂着眼睛，把脸更深地收敛进了孔雀蓝的大衣领口，过了一会儿，才抿着唇重新开口，“伦敦的回忆太多了。再说，我们家的宅子太老、太小了，我的小动物们也住不下。”  
他身边的面包师理解地点了点头，目光里带着些许同情：“你和你的哥哥是在那里长大的？”  
Newt点点头，露出一个局促的微笑，看了他一眼，又抬起头去望天边：“我只是想，一个新的开始或许会好一些……你明白吗？”  
“我明白。”Jacob拍了拍他的肩膀，露出一个温暖的笑容，“不说这些了。嘿，兄弟，时间还早，要不要陪我去一趟集市？”

Grindelwald的祸乱已经结束了数年，硝烟渐渐消散，回到原本一潭静水的状态。麻瓜与巫师仍旧共同生活在英格兰与欧洲大陆，散步买菜，享受阳光，为了英伦半岛的阴雨而一同抱怨这该死的天气，仿佛那场残酷的战争从头到尾都不曾存在。  
直到1945年之前，Newt已经很久没有享受过一个闲暇的午后了。他的生活被追杀、飞行、动物的爪痕、以及无数次幻影移形切割成无数碎片，在黑魔王的头号名单上，他的排名仅次于Albus Dumbledore，甚至比他的傲罗哥哥顺位更高。  
Grindelwald想要Dumbledore，也想要Newt Scamander的命。最终他失败了，却夺走了一样比Newt的生命更重要的东西。

“……”Theseus的嘴唇一张一合，像是在说什么，几个短短的单词。男人的面色因先前激烈的战斗而泛着红色，灰蓝色的眼睛有如蓝火。在他们眼神汇聚的那一刹那，战火仿佛忽然静止在世界之外，时间无限地延长了。  
“Newt——”  
“嘿，Newt，你还在吗？” 一阵手影的摇晃，他的意识忽然回到人间。生物学家怔怔地转过头来，才发现他的同伴正疑惑地在他的眼前挥手，“你愣了好久了，我还以为你站着睡着了呢！”  
“……抱歉，呃，”Newt局促地摸了摸自己的卷发，他的发尖沾着来自海洋的冷雾，软趴趴地纠结成一团，“只是在想些事情。”  
早已习惯了这位朋友的脱线思维，Jacob只是爽朗一笑，然后继续在水果摊上挑选着新鲜的果实：“你看，秋天到了品种就是多——这是栗子吗？嘿Newt，你说Queenie会喜欢栗子挞吗？”  
Newt温和地笑了笑：“我觉得她会喜欢你做的所有东西的。”  
于是面包师的脸上就出现了梦幻般的幸福神情：“你说的对……不过我还是想做她最喜欢的，你明白吗？自从她怀孕之后，我简直不知道要怎么办才好了——Queenie最近很喜欢吃酸的，你说我要不要买点橙子和柠檬回去？”  
Newt眨了眨眼睛：“呃，当然？”  
“哦，Newt，幸好有你在我身边！你不知道我有多庆幸能和你做连襟，”Jacob几乎要笑着叹息，抓着一手栗子，用力握了握Newt的肩膀，“我的朋友，Queenie和我真的都非常为你们的订婚而高兴，真的！”  
“那、那真是——”青年生物学家在他的摇晃中红着脸低下了头，不知道说什么好，而他胖胖的朋友只当是他一贯的腼腆，没有强加更多。  
“说到这个，你们的婚期决定了吗？”  
Newt终于缓过气来，低下头整理自己凌乱的风衣：“Tina和我有讨论过这个——不过，不过我们想……至少过了难熬的冬天和雨季吧。”  
“明智的选择！”Jacob笑着拍拍他的背，并未注意到他低沉的眼睛。  
二人买了一袋栗子，继续顺着集市窄窄的小路往前走。雨后的小镇安逸极了，熟透了的金黄与火红的树叶贴在地上，飘在喷泉的水面，店家的招牌吱呀地摇晃着，伴随着三两行人的脚步。之所以他们两个被赋予了采购的任务，是因为除了参加发布会之外，Queenie与Jacob这次打算在英国多待一阵子，就住在Newt与Tina的新居，而那一对姐妹许久不见，显然没有空闲管这些。那栋新居是他们在多塞特郡的郊野买的，砖红的外墙爬满常青藤，有宽敞的、野花丛生的花园，背面还有一片小树林，方便Newt照顾他的各种生物。

那座小房子和他们在伦敦的旧宅一点都不一样。Newt幼年时曾经非常渴望这样一座充满野趣的居所，但Scamander家的老宅却全然与孩子的愿望相反：由于坐落在伦敦，他们家的房子并不大，且年代久远，到处都是伊丽莎白时代留下的贵族的遗迹。魔法将那座房子打理得极为规整，他们勤奋温柔的母亲则将家门口那个小小的花园修剪得精致惊人。  
夏天的时候，花园里会开满白色的蔷薇与紫罗兰。Newt还记得少年时和母亲吵架后每天早上偷偷去花园除地精时候的情景，当Theseus把那束白玫瑰变到他的手心里的时候，十四岁的Newt连心脏都快停跳了：梅林啊，要是妈妈以为自己偷剪了她精心培养的花该怎么办？  
万幸的是，他年长6岁的兄长永远比他计划周全，永远比他多想一步。在Newt更小一些的时候，他还喜欢一大早就在妈妈的花园里玩耍，寻找地精与霍克拉普，连早饭都忘记吃。而Theseus永远是那个跑来花园的角落里把他挖出来的人，皱着眉为他拍掉膝盖上沾着的灰尘：“Newt，你又没吃早饭就跑出来玩了，是不是？”  
小小的Newt立刻把自己沾满泥土的双手背到身后，红透了脸，小声嘟囔：“没、没有。哥哥，我才刚刚起床呢……”  
“刚刚起床，你的头发里就沾上了树叶了？”他的哥哥从他的卷发里拾出一片碧绿的枫叶，叹了口气，“还有你的领结，Artemis——一会儿要是被爸爸看见，我可不帮你说话了，嗯？”  
一低头看向自己的领口，Newt这才吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地开始重新整理起自己的领口。这时Theseus才注意到孩子沾着泥土的、枫叶般的小手，连忙拉住了他：“等等Newt！”  
十多岁的少年赫奇帕奇几乎要无奈了。唉，他的弟弟，他要拿他怎么办呢？  
“你啊。”Theseus恨恨地看了他的弟弟一眼，眼睛里却更多的是无奈。“不许动，听到没有？否则我就去告诉爸爸和妈妈。”他一把把这个软绵绵的小东西抓过来，先为Newt擦干净了手，再仔仔细细地，重新给他的弟弟打好了一个漂亮的领结。做完一切，他这才牵起孩子的手：“好了，小地精，现在可以跟我一起去吃早饭了。”  
Newt软绵绵的手指握住他的手，忽然抱了一抱他的腿，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在了少年的肚子里：“谢谢你不告诉爸爸妈妈，Theseus。”  
“……Artemis。”他听见他的哥哥忽然的柔和叹气，然后少年的手不轻不重地揉了揉他纠结成一团的卷毛，像撸一只幼年的缅因猫，“好了，Artemis，再不去餐厅，黄油和蓝莓酱都要被爸妈吃完了，只剩下橙子果酱了。”  
而听闻此言，他怀里的孩子立刻像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样，飞快地跳了起来，一溜烟地奔向餐桌。  
Newt对酸味的讨厌似乎是从母亲的肚子里带出来的，从小就非常讨厌柠檬或是酸橙，即使是果酱，也更偏爱加了过量砂糖的草莓或是蓝莓酱。父亲已经上班去了，年幼的孩子先亲吻了母亲的脸颊道早安，然后爬上了自己的座位，第一件事便是伸手去够餐桌另一头深紫色的盛蓝莓酱的罐子。  
“慢一些。”Theseus虽然板着脸，口气却透着一股子宠爱，伸出手来直接将那罐子拿到了弟弟的面前。  
Newt开开心心地打开罐子，挖了好大一勺果酱，抹到他小片的吐司上面，心满意足地咬了好大一口。Scamander夫人看着他就笑了：“看看他，Theseus——和你小时候真像。”  
少年狐疑地皱起了眉：“有吗，妈妈？”  
女人微笑：“哦，你们两个无论是口味、还是饿起来来狼吞虎咽的样子，统统都一模一样。”  
“妈妈！”这一回，连小小的Newt都红了脸，扭捏着放下了手里的吐司。  
“别担心，我的甜心，”Scamander夫人笑眯眯地亲了亲孩子肉嘟嘟的脸颊，“你还在长身体呢，想怎么吃都行。”  
“是，他还小，还在长身体，”Theseus的语气有点酸，他喝了口茶，伸出手来揪了揪Newt另半边的脸颊，“我的弟弟，你真该庆幸我喜欢橙子酱，吃早饭的时候不会跟你抢。”  
坐在一边的Scamander夫人的唇角弯了起来，这回似乎是被逗乐的。她的目光落在她的大儿子身上，带着玫瑰般的笑意。“怪不得我们的小Newton最喜欢和哥哥一起吃早饭呀。”她说，于是少年Theseus罕见地捧起杯子，沉默地把微红的脸颊遮在茶杯后面。

少时的回忆如同夹着雨水的风一般吹入他的眼帘，湿润的、绵延的、感性的，依稀带着昨日每一丝鼻尖的气息。他记得每一个细节，像看着一场黑白电影，上面蒙着一层教堂彩绘玻璃，那光影便愈加五光十色，美丽迷离。  
Theseus虽然从小就挑剔严格，但对他却从来宽纵——放在傲罗办公室的下属们眼里，这种温柔便太过难以想象，也太不真实了。成年后的Theseus常常令人想到古典时代希腊的阿波罗雕像：有着刀削一般俊美的脸庞，雪花石冰冷的质感，以及凝结于每一根线条中的强健与完美。他挑剔而难以取悦，亦正直而宁折不弯，正如主掌理性与力量的那位神明，高悬在日不落帝国魔法界的中枢。  
若是换一个时代，或许他们兄弟两个将会是两个全然不同世界的人：一个站在金字塔的顶端执掌权柄法条，另一个走在人世之外的山谷与旷野，双脚踏过半个世界的草尖。但这个时代——这一个时代，和平似乎从未眷顾，自他们的少年至青年——这一个时代，把他们两个两次卷进同一场战争。

当Newt十六岁的时候，他绝没有想到，有一天他会和Theseus成为战友。但战争并无选择，生和死亦无选择。  
“走！立刻！”Theseus的声音几乎像是破碎的嘶吼，在被红光击中的那一瞬间，男人的眉头猛然皱起。红，到处都是红色，在Grindelwald的魔杖尖端、在Theseus的眼中、在大理石的地面之上，而Newt慌乱的心跳动在他的鼓膜深处，几乎要将他的胸膛震裂。  
“Theseus？”  
“站起来！”傲罗的左胸渗出深深的红色血迹，把那深蓝色的风衣都浸透；但男人的手却没有一丝颤抖，用力地一把把他的弟弟从地上拉了起来，连一秒都没有浪费，“Newt，站起来！跑！”  
“Theseus，你的肩膀！”  
可那巨响又来了，护甲咒的光膜震动起来，石粉簌簌而落，魔法的光芒闪烁着开始变暗。追兵的攻击更紧了，激烈的咒语在空中交错飞舞。幻影移形的禁制仍未解除，他们短暂的喘息也即将告终。  
Grindelwald站在他的党羽之间，甚至没有抬起魔杖，只是微微眯起眼睛，好整以暇地等待着防护墙的碎裂。  
他们没有时间了。  
在那一个瞬间，Theseus看了看光膜那一端的人海，转过头来凝视了Newt几秒，忽然倾身，用力地抱住了他。Theseus的气息突如其来，铁锈、硝烟与雪松的气息淹没了Newt，带着陌生的血腥气与熟悉的温暖。那个拥抱是如此短暂，却又如此充满力量，仿佛想要将这一刻烙烫进永恒的记忆，仿佛要将怀中的人永远刻进自己的骨血里。  
然后Theseus放开了他，凝视着他的双眼，轻轻地、轻轻地拂开弟弟额头凌乱的卷发：“走吧，Newt，我会拖住他们。”  
Newt睁大了眼睛，突如其来的茫然与恐慌攫住了他：“Th——Theseus？”他不能解释这忽如其来的惶恐，仿佛每一片脚下的土地都在碎裂震动。他只是一个劲摇头，“Theseus，不，不不不，你不能——”  
“——走！”他的哥哥猛然推了他一把，用力地把他推得一个踉跄。血丝在傲罗灰蓝的眼睛里崩裂，那目光里有至死不渝的决绝，“走！”  
“我不能！”不知道从何而来的勇气，Newt激烈地喊了回去，“我不能把你一个人留在这里！”  
“你担心我会死吗？”男人却用力揽住他的后颈，短暂地与他额头相抵。在那样近的距离，Newt对上那双灰蓝色的眼睛，忽然想起无数次的曾经。他不敢说出自己的恐惧，只因害怕一语成谶，可他的兄长却直直看着他，宛如安抚一场冰雨的风暴，“Newt，你是不是忘记了，我是英国最好的傲罗？”  
Newt睁大的双眸中蒙着一层泪，他坚决地摇头：“不，你只是个凡人，我绝不会留下你——”  
“——不，不，Newt，听着，时间不够了，我得留在这里，才能有足够的时间让我们两个都活着离开。”他的兄长捧住他的脸，神情中有种深浓难辨的爱意与酸楚。男人的拇指拂过Newt的唇角，在那一刻，他几乎想要做出什么动作，却最终没有，“我会活着来见你的的，Artemis，我一定会的。到安全屋再见，好吗？我一定会回到你身边——我从来没有骗过你，对吗？”  
“你——你保证？”  
Theseus亲吻他的额头，忽然笑了：“Phoebus不会死的，记得吗？”  
Newt懵懂地仰起头，迎上兄长深深的双眸。他点点头，又点点头，抓紧自己的魔杖和箱子，突如其来地拥抱了Theseus：“小心点。”  
“你也一样。”Theseus短暂地僵住，继而用力挣脱，又推了他一把，“走！”  
第二道光幕在他们之间升起，将他们隔绝在战场两端。在狂奔之中，Newt最后转过头，留恋地看了他的哥哥一眼。隔着遥远的光膜，一切都显得遥远而模糊。

“……”Theseus的嘴唇一张一合，像是在说什么，几个短短的单词。男人的面色因先前激烈的战斗而泛着红色，双眸有如蓝火，燃烧着太多浓烈的、悲伤的、不可读的色彩。在他们眼神在半空汇聚的那一刹那，战火仿佛忽然静止在世界之外，时间无限地延长了。  
“Theseus？”那一刻，Newt心尖忽然因这眼神而颤抖。  
他好像漏掉了什么重要的东西。  
“Newt——”他身后的大门轰然倒塌，压垮魔法部的大理石地板，也掩盖住这最后一句话语。

那，就是他见Theseus的最后一面。  
没有尸体，没有遗迹，没有更多的话语。最后的最后，Newt在一片废墟上寻找了七天七夜，手指因疯狂的挖掘而出了血。魔法找不到Theseus，那么他就自己亲手找。一天找不到就七天，七天找不到就一个月。  
不可能的。他不信。Theseus答应他了的。他的哥哥从来没有骗过他，从小到大，一次都没有——他们约好了在安全屋见的，他们约好了的，不是吗？Theseus，那个Theseus不可能就这么无踪无迹地死去，什么都不留下。  
Theseus不可能死的……不可能的。他怎么可能被杀呢？他是全英国、全欧洲最好的傲罗啊。不会的，不会的——Theseus不会骗他的，不会的，不可能的，不会的，Theseus怎么会——  
“Newt！”Tina最终抱住了他，泪水淌满她的脸，“停下来吧。求你，停下来吧。”  
“停下来什么？”神奇生物学家怔了怔，然后笑了，“不， Tina你看，Theseus他肯定还在什么地方活着——说不定，说不定受了重伤，需要我去帮他，我不能在这个时候……”  
“——Newt。看着我。”她逼他抬起头，直视青年仓皇的绿眼睛，“看着我的眼睛，然后不要再骗你自己。”  
青年只是摇头，面色苍白，嘴唇颤抖着：“不…不，Tina你不明白，Theseus他——Theseus从来都没有骗过我——”  
“Theseus已经死了。”她截断他的话，仿佛说出这话令她经受了莫大的痛苦似的，合上了灼痛的眼睛，“Abernathy招供了。他说……他们花了很久才抓住他，然后，然后——他们说，他没有受什么折磨。只是一道阿瓦达。”

“……只是…只是一道阿瓦达？”隔了很久很久，Newt才说出话来。他像是在笑，声音里却滴着血，泪水不断地落了下来，落满他消瘦苍白的脸，“只是一道阿瓦达？”  
他像是听见了全世界最好听的笑话，却又像被活生生刺穿了心脏，血液喷溅一地。  
“Newt——”  
可他却推开她的手，不可抗拒地推开了女傲罗担忧的视线。“不。”他喃喃，却不知是说给谁听，“不。”  
啪的一声，他幻影移形。

他走过了所有地方，走过霍格沃茨的校园，走过伦敦魔法部的旧址，走过他们在巴黎的安全屋，走过他的兄长在伦敦的公寓。Newt找遍了所有的地方，最终回到Scamander家在伦敦的旧屋。  
它还是和过去一样，狭小，古老，只是空无一人，花园荒废，再也没有夏日的蔷薇。Newt走进空旷的屋子，坐在客厅蒙尘的地毯中央，仿佛依稀能听见过去在耳边回响。午后的阳光照进来，尘灰在金色的光芒中静静飞舞，像是一对小小的兄弟一帧又一帧的幻影。他听见六岁的自己爬上桌子寻找蓝莓酱的罐子，听见八岁的自己在梧桐树跟下寻找嗅嗅，听见十四岁的自己跌进玫瑰花从，听见Theseus不知道第多少次为他打好领结的手，还有他的兄长那无奈又宠溺的音调：  
“你啊。……不许动，听到没有？否则我就去告诉爸爸和妈妈。嗯？”

Theseus。这座房子里到处都是Theseus的痕迹。Theseus用过的杯子，Theseus修剪过的树丛，Theseus看过的书本、用过的羊皮卷。还有总是和Theseus在一起的他。  
他凝视着壁炉上的家庭合照，视线渐渐在阳光中模糊成一片水幕。  
相片里的Theseus是如此年轻鲜活，如此快乐，那个十七岁的Theseus还穿着赫奇帕奇的制服，同他的家人一起站在照相机前微笑着。他一手拿着霍格沃茨的毕业证，另一手牵着他的弟弟，不让那个害羞的孩子从照相机前溜走。  
那时候的Theseus远没有后来那般严肃，那时候的自己也远比后来更粘着哥哥。  
那时候的Theseus还活着。  
而那时候的自己，是如此的，如此的，不知珍惜。

那些美好的、细小的、美丽的、珍贵的时光藏在这间屋子的每一个角落，在同一个瞬间向Scamander家族最后一名后裔奔涌而来。他后知后觉地发现自己身上那些Theseus留下的痕迹；童年到少年到成年，他的兄长与他的一切都休戚相关，他的每一片回忆、每一个习惯、每一丝性格都经由Theseus的手而塑造，而失去他的兄长，就仿佛他生命里的有一个部分也已经随Theseus而死去，他的灵魂从此在这世间失去了它最重要的锚，只能永世漂泊，如一粒灰尘般无归宿，无方向。  
迟来的痛楚撕裂了他。他的心被太多的回忆与爱意淹没，它像是浸泡在盐水里，每一件Theseus的遗物与痕迹，都能令他的伤口被反复鞭挞刺痛。  
骗子。Theseus。骗子。Theseus。Theseus。Theseus。

所以这就是我们的终结？  
Theseus，我的亲人，我的哥哥，我的战友，我的——  
那最后一句未能读出的唇语，就是你留给我的唯一的遗言？

他哭着哭着便笑了，笑着笑着便哭了。无数次从睡梦中醒来，他对着黑洞洞的相框，却无论如何都听不清Theseus未尽的语言。

那么上天啊，你又为什么要这样对待我，在我失去了他之后，才让我明白他的珍贵？  
为什么要让我在这世间承受永恒的无望的爱意，让我永远除了思念之外，一无所有？

伦敦没有他的答案。英格兰没有他的答案。全世界恐怕都没有他的答案。一年之后，Newt Scamander重新出现在美国魔法部门口，浑身被雪水浸透，Tina连忙搂住他颤抖的肩膀，他却只是对她说：“对不起，Tina。对不起。”  
他们的订婚发生在那一年的十二月，第二年的春天，他们就一起搬去了多赛特。Newt卖掉了Scamander家在伦敦的老宅，在这个海边的小镇买下一栋树林边的小屋。那座屋子是Tina喜欢的样子，重新装饰的时候，Newt还特意留下了给Jacob和Queenie日后前来拜访可以居住的房间。  
Tina是个好姑娘，他亏欠她良多，除了补偿之外，似乎没有旁的办法。讽刺的是，直到Theseus去世之后，他才真正开始懂得从前Theseus希望他懂的家庭、责任与义务。Newt从不提起消失的一年间他干了些什么，但他偶尔会说，那一年间，他想了许多，也明白了许多。  
可是这又有什么意义呢？他想，不由自主地感到怅惘。  
在每一片树叶掉落的时候，他都会想起Theseus，却又克制着自己的思绪，不让那些漫无边际的野草长满他心中的原野。Theseus已经回不来了。他的兄长，他的亲人，他的战友，他唯一的……那些越轨的、模糊的东西，像多赛特朦胧湿润的秋雨，被他挡在责任的伞面外。  
他不该去想，不该去爱。他已经没有资格了。  
寒冷的水雾扑在他身上，英伦海峡十一月的风一如多年前一样的湿冷怅惘。Newt裹进他的长风衣，把脸更深地藏进竖起的领口里。他替Jacob揣着一袋板栗，怀里还抱着一个大大的纸袋，里面装着刚出炉的法式长棍，臂弯里还挂着一支格纹的长柄伞。  
Jacob拉着他，又往一家杂货铺里去了：“哦对了，我还得买一点橙子果酱。”  
“橙子酱？”Newt问，把怀里的大包小包往上提了提。  
“对，做面包用的。哈，偷偷告诉你，这是我祖母传下来的秘方，做香橙馅的羊角面包的时候，不能全用新鲜的橙子，得加一点果酱才好吃。”  
胖胖的面包师朝他挤了挤眼睛，走进杂货铺，熟练地挑起了果酱，很快便拿着个袋子出来了。一切需要的都买齐了，他们便压上帽子，抱着满怀的食物与日用品，沿着石子路往家的方向回转。  
Jacob一边走一边与他闲聊：“说起来，我用我祖母的配方做了那么多年的香橙面包，你和你哥还真是我见过的唯二两个不爱吃的人。”  
“真的吗？”Newt怔了一怔，神色惊讶地笑着摇头，“等等，这不可能——Theseus很喜欢橙子酱的，他配面包永远只用这一种果酱，其他口味根本碰都不碰的。”  
“哦！相信我兄弟，我是个厨子，不可能不知道我的客人究竟喜不喜欢一个口味。”Jacob拍了拍他的肩膀，“你还记得你哥有一阵子在美国公务出差吧？那一个月呢，你哥几乎天天会来我的店里买面包当早饭。他看上去那么严肃，我一开始都不敢跟他搭话，观察了他好几天，发现他每天都买蓝莓丹麦，这才鼓起勇气跟他搭讪……”

“Scamander先生，您要不要试试看我们店里招牌的香橙羊角？”胖胖的面包师露出一个和善的笑容，“这是我祖母留下的秘方，吃过的都说棒的！”  
“哦，那个。”一身长风衣的男人似乎没有料到会被老板搭话，怔了一怔，很快颔首回答，“实际上我第一天就试过了。您的手艺非常棒，这是我吃过的最好的香橙面包——只不过……橙子就是橙子。”  
橙子就是橙子？这算什么评价？  
Jacob一头雾水。他觉得眼前的男人似乎没有他的外表那般高不可攀，因此继续困惑地追问：“哦，您是不喜欢橙子吗？”  
“这么说也不太准确。”这一回，俊美的英国傲罗想了一想，才回答：“你看，习惯是一种很有趣的东西。人们时常忽视它，但却又在每一个细节被一次又一次地提醒，它其实比天性更顽固。我习惯橙子酱太久了，在吃到您做的蓝莓丹麦之前，几乎都要忘记自己从前的口味了。”  
“您从前的口味是？”  
Theseus没说话，只是朝他慢慢一挑眉。  
Jacob恍然大悟，又很快困惑起来：“恕我冒昧，那您为什么还要一直吃香橙酱呢？您看上去不像买不起第二种果酱的类型啊……”  
“关于这个，”不知是否是Jacob的错觉，眼前的男人忽然笑了一笑，面部的线条无声地温和下来，“我只能说，就算多出一种果酱，那也不是为了我买的。”  
“哈？”  
“您知道，Kowalski先生，为了获得和某个人一起多吃一顿早餐的机会，我们总得有点特殊的方法。”男人提起他装面包的牛皮纸袋，拢了拢自己的大衣，竖起的领口掩住他罕见的平易柔和。“日安，请容我先告辞了，Kowalski先生。”

Newt脚下一个踉跄，栗子从他的怀里滚落到地上，咕噜噜撒了一地。Jacob连忙搀住了他，不明白自己的朋友为什么听到这里，忽然面色一片苍白。  
“他真的这么说？”生物学家紧紧地攥着Jacob的手，用力得手指骨节都发白。比起茫然，他的绿眼睛里更多的是难以置信。不知怎的，Jacob觉得他好像要哭了。  
“嘿嘿，伙计，怎么了？”面包师担忧极了，也茫然极了。“我说错话了吗，抱歉，我不该提起他的，我——”  
“不，Jacob，他真的这么说？Theseus真的这么说？”  
“是、是啊？我还问了他呢——”

“嘿，Scamander先生，那位幸运儿究竟是谁？”很多年前那个下着雪的清晨，在Theseus走出他的面包店之前，Jacob叫住了他。  
而那位傲罗把帽子扣到头上，帽檐之下只是露出一个柔软的微笑。  
“我的爱人。（My love.）”

哗啦啦的一声，栗子全都落在了地上，掉进雨后路面上积着的小水潭里。  
神奇生物学家像是忽然被定格在那一刻，久久地凝冻成一尊雕像，只有他苍白的嘴唇，在寒冷的空气中微微地颤抖。  
“Newt？等等，究竟怎么了？你的哥哥的爱人难道不是Leta Lestrange吗？我、我是说错了什么话了吗？嘿，伙计，我道歉——哦我的天哪，我的天，求你，求你别哭——天，Newt，你怎么了，我真的很抱歉，我不是故意要提起——”

可是Newt Scamander的泪水就是停不下来。  
他甚至不知道自己为什么在哭，然而深沉的悲伤与爱意却同时如洪水将他淹没。梦境如同教堂的玻璃般向内坍塌，轰然破碎成无数彩色的幻影与光斑。

“……”Theseus的嘴唇一张一合，像是在说什么，几个短短的单词。男人的面色因先前激烈的战斗而泛着红色，双眸有如蓝火，燃烧着太多浓烈的、悲伤的、不可读的色彩。在他们眼神在半空汇聚的那一刹那，战火仿佛忽然静止在世界之外，时间无限地延长了。  
“Theseus？”  
“Newt——”他身后的大门轰然倒塌，压垮魔法部的大理石地板，也掩盖住这最后一句话语。

“我爱你。”

那一天傍晚，Tina回家之时，发现她的未婚夫坐在窗边的夕阳里，呆呆地望着天边西沉的落日。  
“Newt？”她迷惑向他走去，才看清他怀里捧着的罐子，“你不是最讨厌橙子酱吗？”  
“是啊，我最讨厌橙子酱。”  
青年动物学家点点头，一边将一大勺香橙酱送进嘴里，一边怔怔落下泪来。

\-------------------fin


End file.
